poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Code Red's Adventures of TMNT
Code Red's Adventures of TMNT is a new project to be made by Nighlocktheawesome and Transformersprimefan. Summary Code Red help the turtles save New York from 13 ancient monsters, which a mysterious tycoon wants to send home. Plot 3,000 years ago, a warrior king named Yaotl entered a portal to a parallel universe and became immortal, but his four generals were turned to stone. The portal also released 13 immortal monsters that destroyed his army and his enemies. In the present day, a group of bandits are confronted by Leonardo and Nighlock, both sent by their respective mentors. Days after, April arrives and meets with them. She tells them the turtles haven't been the same since Leo left, though Code Red is currently on temporary disbandment without Nighlock. Nighlock is saddened by this, though Leo is clearly unconcerned, until April tells them what they've been doing since they disappeared off the grid. Nighlock is surprised that Sydney White started working as a waitress, Malfunction started working as cop, Amy Biskit has been working as a spy for the police, secretly giving them tip offs to their targets, Light Ultron started serving a monk, William Machine returned to working as a medical officer, then James Sunstar became bail bonds person, Angelica Jones became a cheerleader, Indominus works at the New York Zoo alongside Curt Connors, Pietro Maximoff travels the world bringing criminals to prison, Bucky Barnes works as a detective, Karl Lykos is the geneticist professor at Yale, and Wade Wilson has been helping Frank Castle kill off criminals in New York. Leo believes that Donatello has everything under control, but April tells him (because Nighlock had exited just after April finished talking about Code Red) that he became an IT guy. Leo is surprised by this, as he knows Donny is a genius. April then tells him that Michelangelo has gotten into the entertainment business and that he is a big hit. Leo asks what Raphael is doing, though April tells him no one knows. It then shows that Leo has disappeared too. Meanwhile, Mikey and Taser return to the sewers, though the young turtle is interested in how the former team found them. Donny and William come in, William explaining that the GMR has always known about them, but felt the world wasn't ready to know about them. The rest of the former team arrives just as Raph wakes up. He says they should be out there fighting the bad guys. Meanwhile, April returns to New York with a statue, and finds Nighlock waiting for her there. He says and ally is on the way to help out, since Flash Fire was on paid vacation (though it is revealed he couldn't help but stop a few crimes in Costa Rica). Sunset arrives, along with the Bee Team. Bumblebee asks where they are going, though Nighlock says they're waiting for Casey. They give the statue to Mr. Winters, who appears to fund Code Red's base of operations. However, it is revealed he has hired Karai, the Foot Clan, Starscream, and Tirek. He tells them to capture the monsters, which all over the city. That night, Casey reveals to Raph that he has been aware of his double identity and joins him in hunting criminals. Meanwhile, Fixit, Jetstorm, and Slipstream discover the truth of Winters as he, Tirek, and Starscream revive the stone generals. They try to get a closer look, but expose themselves. Starscream chases them, but Winters stops Jetstorm, saying he will make the world a safer place by helping him. Fixit and Slipstream discover Jetstorm's absence and go to warn the others (prior to Leo getting captured as they lose their in the city). On a plane heading to the city, Leo is revealed to have returned. Meeting Splinter and General Maximoff, Splinter forbids them from getting involved. General Maximoff reinstates Code Red with the return of Nighlock, both secretly and then publicly. The team is happy to be back in the job. While training, the Turtles and Code Red encounter one of the 13 beasts, Bigfoot, who is battling the Foot Clan, Starscream, and Tirek. The team evacuates the area while the turtles engage Bigfoot, who makes quick work of them. After debris falls on them, the Stone Generals appear and capture their old enemy, who apparently recognizes them. The beast attacks them, but is defeated by them. Maximoff explains that there was indeed a monster attack, but its whereabouts are unknown. Raph tells her that before he went into the sewers, he saw a truck leaving the area with Tirek and Starscream. Maximoff thanks him, and has the team keep an eye out for any other monsters. Meanwhile, Karai is angry with Winters for not warning her and the Foot Clan about the monsters, and is angrier with Tirek and Starscream since they didn't tell her either, judging by how they weren't angry in the least. Winters then says they were his eyes and ears, but the generals, Tirek, and Starscream are the muscle. Over time, they capture many of them. A few nights later, Raph and Casey encounter the Vampire Succubor. They witness it being captured by the Foot Clan, Stone Generals, Tirek, and Starscream, who spot them. Whilst chasing them, General Gato is forced to retreat when the cops show up, courtesy of Nighlock. Meanwhile, Casey takes Raph back to the apartment, while April calls the Turtles and team. They find out Winters is planning to open the portal once again, Malfunction shows great skepticism at this, revealing he was there the first time the portal opened. Nighlock asks Malfunction why he didn't tell them this in the first place, he replies by saying he hadn't been concerned at the time. Despite Leo's objections, Raph goes to investigate on his own. Of course, Deadpool goes with him to just annoy him, though Raph appears to be the only one who can ignore him (probably do to the fact that they both love punching people). Leo, Donny, Mikey, and the team discuss their next move, where Donny discovers the next portal will open over Winters' tower, leading Malfunction to believe Winters has the portal anchor somewhere in the tower. Nighlock asks how he guessed that, and Malfunction replies that Winters wouldn't leave it somewhere just lying around, because he would need a way to get the monsters through. However, Indominus questions why would Winters be capturing the 13 monsters in the first place. Splinter tells Leo the team is incomplete, and that he knows what he must do. Nighlock goes out to find Wade. Meanwhile, after 11 monsters have been captured, Raph encounters the Jersey Devil, one of the remaining monsters, but drives it off. The duo are confronted by Leo, but Nighlock convinces Wade to leave so he can break up the ensuing fight. The fight ends when Raph pins Leo but runs away in sadness. The Generals, Tirek, and Starscream capture Leo and Nighlock (Tirek and Starscream want his armor), planning to turn against Winters. Later, Raph arrives with Deadpool, both upset they couldn't save their leaders. They are aided by an immortal blacksmith named Solrockus. The Turtles, team, April, Casey, Splinter, and blacksmith formulate a plan to stop Winters, the Generals, Foot Clan, Tirek, and Starscream. As the portal opens, Winters realizes the treachary, as the gang fight their way into the tower. Meanwhile, Fixit and Slipstream find Jetstorm who still reveals to the whole gang that Winters is doing the right thing - he wants to be free of his immortality curse. Fixit is surprised by this, and Winters confirms this, and Nighlock chooses to believe him. They then allow April, Casey, Karai, and the Foot Clan to go find the final monster. The Turtles fight the Generals, while the team fights Tirek, Starscream, and a bunch of Decepticons. Meanwhile, Jetstorm, Splinter, and Winters fight off incoming monsters. During the battle, Tirek stomps on Nighlock's right arm, dislocating it badly, while Starscream brutally chops off his fingers. Desperate to help her friend, Sunset grabs him and teleports him to safety. Casey, April, Karai, and the Foot Clan arrive at the tower with the final monster, the Sea Monster. The monster drag the Generals, Starscream, and Tirek into the portal with it, finally undoing the curse. The Turtles and Team suspect Shredder is still alive when Karai tells them they be dealing with faces from their pasts. Winters disappears into dust, finally mortal again. The team leaves and witnesses as Dr. Dragoni Dragovitch repairs Nighlock's arm and replaces his fingers, and enhances his skeleton with vibranium. Meanwhile, Splinter puts Winters' helmet in the helmet closet along with Raph's "Nightwatcher" mask. Mikey also puts away his entertainment mask. Raph gives a brief narration before the screen goes black. Trivia *Sunset Shimmer, Starscream, and Tirek guest star in this film. *Flash Fire cameos in this film. *Tirek and Starscream will work for Winters until they reveal they are working for the Stone Generals. *This is one of the only films in Code Red's Adventures Series that doesn't have an epilogue. *Deadpool also knows about Raph's double identity. Scenes *The legend of Yaotl/present day/April finds Leo and Nighlock Category:Nighlocktheawesome Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Code Red's Adventures Series Category:Nickelodeon Crossovers Category:Marvel crossovers